


Spock Spurts Spunk After Sponking

by KaibaGuy167



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, warning: massive amounts of spunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaGuy167/pseuds/KaibaGuy167
Summary: After all his hard work wooing his Vulcan First Officer, Jim gets ready for a night of passion as a reward for his efforts.  But will the inter-species differences make his night go from fabulous to atrocious?  Find out in the hit new romance: Spock Spurts Spunk After Sponking!





	Spock Spurts Spunk After Sponking

Jim was very excited to bring his Vulcan crush back to his quarters. It had been ages since he had fallen in love with the pointy eared man, and many nights had been spent with him beating his meat to the image of his first officer, but that was all about to end very soon. Spock was coming over to have intercourse with Jim. 

They were kissing passionately as soon as the door closed, clothes soon began to fly everywhere as the couple quickly moved to the bed. But that was where things started to turn weird. With Jim laying down on his back, and Spock kneeling over his chest, dick standing at attention, Jim assumed he was about to give a blowjob...but we all know what happens when you assume something…..

Spock turned his face away, becoming almost what humans would call embarrassed. In a low voice he muttered “I am not sure how similar the mating rituals between Vulcans and humans are but I am going to just ‘go for it’ as they say” 

This statement should have served as a warning sign, but Jim was too focused on getting that hot Vulcan dick in his mouth. He was shocked into the reality of the situation with a slap to the face. With a dick. Spock’s dick to be precise.

“Wha-what was that for?” Jim cried out.

“Is this...not how humans mate?” Spock inquired.

“Well uh...no. Not usually. But um...if this is...what you do then by all means...go for it”

“Very well. I shall commence the Sponking”

And so he did. Spock twisted his hips back and forth, slapping Jim in the face forcefully with his yogurt slinger, panting as he came closer to his release. For Jim’s part, he mostly just laid there getting his face beaten, but if it made Spock look this hot, it was worth it for him. Finally, the Vulcan lurched forward as his spunk began to spurt out in huge waves, covering Jim’s face, sheets, pillows, the walls, just everything. 

Jim knew that he loved Spock very dearly. He was the best first officer he could have ever asked for, a dear friend, and certainly someone he found extremely attractive. But at the end of the day, after the spunk had spurted, Jim was...rethinking things. 

“That was uh...certainly something Spock. Maybe we should give the human approach next time.”

“Yes,” Spock said, surveying the mess he had created “Perhaps that would prove to be a good idea”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: remember to rate and review! Critique welcome! Sorry spock is a little ooc but im not used to writing him yet XD   
> Shoutout to my beta Barack Obama! Luv ya x  
> Wrote this fic as a special gift to my gf bc she looooves kock! :)


End file.
